


Gym Buddies... or more?

by amixii10



Series: August Miraculous AUs [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Gyms, Strangers to Lovers, workout buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixii10/pseuds/amixii10
Summary: Marinette is ripped. Nino drools over her.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe
Series: August Miraculous AUs [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860127
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Gym Buddies... or more?

“Bro, you’re absolutely jacked. What do you do?” 

Marinette glances to where the voice had come from. She was met with a guy her age, and he was staring appreciatively at her biceps. 

She grins. 

“Well, I lift and I do 100 push-ups a day. Going on an approximately 5-mile run everyday doesn’t hurt, either.” 

His jaw drops. 

What she said wasn’t a lie, per se, but an extension of the truth. She did lift- if you counted lifting her partner and random civilians as lifting. And running around Paris certainly gave you toned calves. 

“Do you want me to spot you on that bench-press?” she asks after he doesn’t speak for a moment. 

He snaps out of whatever stupor he had been entranced in. 

“Uh, yeah. Just don’t give me as many as however many you do.” 

*

After their first meeting, Marinette and Nino often worked out together. 

Marinette wasn’t a trainer, by any means, but even she could see how much Nino had improved. 

“Mari?” Nino asks one day as they towel their sweat off. 

“Yeah?” she responds. 

“Um, would you want to meet up for coffee or something? You don’t have to say yes or anything, if you’re busy…” 

“No, that’s cool.” 

”Let’s meet at the coffee shop on third? Does Saturday work for you?” 

”Sure! It'll be a date, ” she says before getting up. Nino splutters. Did she mean a date-date?

Her hair swishes in its ponytail as she leaves. She winks at him from the doorway. 

Nino was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
